vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kai Chisaki
|-|Overhaul= |-|Shin Fusion= |-|Rikiya Fusion= Summary Kai Chisaki, better known as Overhaul, is the leader of the yakuza group, "Eight Precepts of Death". Determined to overturn a world order he believes to be "diseased" with the advent of heroes, he develops a Quirk-Destroying Bullet and forms an alliance with Tomura Shigaraki, the leader of the League of Villains, to gain the resources he needs to take over Japan. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Kai Chisaki, "Overhaul" Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Yakuza, Leader of the Eight Precepts of Death Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Earth Manipulation, Healing, Resurrection, Regeneration (Low-Mid) and Fusionism via Overhaul, Can disassemble and reassemble objects through physical contact Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Challenged 5 times by Rappa and each time Rappa lost despite his speed and strength. Damaged Mirio and mortally wounded Nighteye. Can ignore conventional durability via Overhaul) Speed: At least Transonic Combat/Reaction Speed (Dodged a surprise kick from Mirio despite Mirio showing he's fast enough to blitz the entirety of Class A earlier), likely Supersonic (Can keep up with Rappa, who is stated to have punches as fast as bullets) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (Took a beating from Mirio and 100% Deku) Stamina: Extremely High (He can always recover his stamina with his quirk) Range: Standard melee range, several meters with Overhaul Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: He regularly wears gloves to curb his power's effects, which implies that Chisaki has no control over the activation of his Quirk. He may also have mysophobia (fear of germs). His Quirk is only usable through his hands and thus he is powerless if his hands are somehow destroyed. Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Overhaul:' Chisaki's Quirk allows him to instantly disassemble anything he touches with his hands, allowing him to instantly turn Magne's upper body and Compress' arm into a blood splatter with the lightest touch. He can also reassemble things he has destroyed if he so wishes, rendering the Reservoir Dogs completely healthy after destroying them, repeatedly disassembling and reassembling Eri in order to continually extract her blood for use in creating Quirk-Destroying Bullets, and healing his own injuries by disassembling and reassembling himself in an instant. In addition, he can modify the things he reassembles, allowing him to turn the floor he shattered into rows upon rows of jagged stone pillars to impale others with. Perhaps the most monstrous use of this ability is his ability to fuse two disassembled objects together to combine their traits, doing this to his own henchman, Shin and Rappa, on two separate occasions in order to become a massive monstrosity with access to both of their Quirks. Others Notable Victories: Yang Xiao Long (RWBY ) Yang's Profile (V5 Yang, Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Earth Users Category:Fusions Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 8